True Love
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Siapa yang harus kupilih? Feliciano atau Francis? Aku sungguh bingung memilih diantara mereka berdua. My second hetero fic. Dengan CRACK PAIR. Warning inside. Don't like don't read! Itu saran author, lho.


**Titled : True Love**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : ItaSey, FraSey, dan sedikit AsaKiku *plak. Sumpah! Cuma dikit, kok!**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Crack, sedikit BL**

**Keterangan : Seyshillia Fuschia namanya Seychelles.**

**Seyshillia's POV**

"Sey, kamu kelihatan manis memakai gaun itu!" puji sahabatku, Lily.

"Iya! Kamu cocok memakai gaun itu." kali ini yang memujiku, Elizaveta. Sahabatku juga.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Sekarang, aku memakai gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih. Apa benar aku cocok memakai gaun putih?

"Tentu saja kamu cocok memakainya, Seyshillia." kata Lily.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka warna biru."

"Hahaha! Sey, aku tahu kau suka warna biru. Tapi, kau tidak merasa aneh menikah dengan gaun berwarna biru?" kata Elizaveta.

"Suka-suka aku, dong!" kataku dengan muka memerah. Malu mendengarnya.

Elizaveta dan Lily tertawa. Aku pun juga tertawa. Senang rasanya mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka berdua. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

"Sudahlah, Sey. Kamu cepat ganti baju. Kita belum mengurus yang lain. Pernikahanmu dengan Francis seminggu lagi." kata Lily.

Aku mengangguk. Ya, seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan tunanganku, Francis. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia laki-laki yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Tapi, sekarang aku...

"Sey, mau ikut memesan bunga untuk pesta pernikahan kalian nanti?" tanya Lily.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku capek, Lily." eluhku.

"Hm. Baiklah, Sey. Kami berdua akan pergi ke toko bunga. Sampai jumpa nanti!" kata Elizaveta sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalas lambaian mereka berdua. Lalu, aku menutup pintu kamarku. Langsung aku berbaring di tempat tidurku yang empuk. Aku merenung. Seminggu lagi, aku menikah dengan Francis. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku memang mencintai Francis. Tapi, cintaku padanya tak sebesar dulu. Aku wanita yang bodoh. Kenapa? Karena sekarang aku mencintai laki-laki lain! Aku bodoh karena mencintai orang lain sebelum menikah dengan tunanganku.

Flashback on

"Aduh, lututku sakit." eluhku sambil duduk di kursi taman.

Lututku berdarah karena aku barusan terjatuh. Aku memang ceroboh.

"Ve, lututmu sakit?" tanya seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Ternyata, pemilik suara itu adalah Feliciano, temanku dulu saat aku masih SMA.

"Feliciano Vargas?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia kaget ketika aku bertanya padanya. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

"Ve! Kau ingat padaku? Kukira kau akan melupakanku!" katanya riang lalu duduk di sampingku. "Jadi, benar kamu Seyshillia Fuschia?"

"Tentu saja! Memang ada berapa Seyshillia Fuschia lagi di dunia ini? Aduduh..."

Sial. Aku merasa kesakitan. Sepertinya, rasa sakit di lututku bertambah. Feliciano melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sakit? Sini kuobati!" katanya.

"Eh?"

Aku kaget Feliciano berjongkok di depanku. Ia mengeluarkan obat dan plester dari saku celana jeansnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengoleskan obat itu pada lututku.

"Duh.."

"Tahan dulu, Sey."

Aku mengangguk. Setelah selesai mengoleskan obat, ia menempelkan plester pada lututku.

"Selesai."

"Terima kasih, Feliciano."

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum. Aku tercengang melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya sangat manis! Tunggu! Apa kataku tadi? Manis? Tidak, tidak! Sadarlah, Seyshillia! Dia itu laki-laki! Masa manis?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung melihatku yang diam.

"Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" kataku.

Entah kenapa, mukaku memanas. Sejak saat itu, aku terus memikirkannya. Dia terus ada di dalam otakku. Sosoknya yang manis dan senyumannya yang tulus itu. Kalau memikirkannya, hatiku terasa tenang. Rasanya nyaman memikirkannya.

Flashback off

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal. Lagi-lagi, mukaku memanas memikirkannya. Benar-benar. Seharusnya, aku sadar sebentar lagi menjadi milik Francis, tunanganku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku lebih memilih Feliciano daripada Francis? Aku benar-benar bingung!

TES TES

Tak terasa, air mata jatuh dari mata coklat milikku. Kurasakan panasnya air mata ini. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sebentar lagi akan menikah! Dan seharusnya aku sangat senang menikah dengan orang yang aku sayangi di muka bumi ini. Dan entah bagaimana, posisi itu tergeser oleh Feliciano?

Aku ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Pada siapa? Elizaveta dan Lily? Tidak. Lebih baik jangan. Aku takut mereka akan bilang pada Francis. Lalu, aku melirik ke handphoneku yang ada di meja rias. Aku sepertinya tahu harus membicarakan masalahku ini pada siapa. Segera aku ambil handphone dan menelfon orang itu.

"_Ya?"_

"Kiku, apa kau mau membantuku? Besok bagaimana kita bertemu di..."

Besoknya

Aku cepat-cepat menuju kafe. Karena ini sudah lewat dari waktu janjianku dengan Kiku. Aku membicarakan masalah ini dengannya karena saat aku masih SMA, Kiku adalah teman yang bisa memberi solusi yang baik. Seingatku sih.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di kafe tempat janjianku dengan Kiku. Aku bisa melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu karena ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Seyshillia-san, disini!" panggilnya.

Aku yang melihatnya langsung menuju ke tempatnya. Aku duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat siang, Seyshillia-san." sapanya ramah.

"Selamat siang juga, Kiku."

"Baiklah. Bisa diceritakan masalah yang kemarin?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku langsung menceritakan masalah yang terjadi padaku. Dimana aku yang sebentar lagi menikah dengan Francis malah jatuh cinta pada Feliciano di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kiku terlihat serius mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Jadi, kau bisa memberi solusi?" tanyaku harap-harap cemas.

Kiku terdiam. Lalu, ia meminum tehnya dan menaruhnya lagi di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Jawabannya ada di hatimu, Seyshillia-san." katanya.

Aku bingung mendengarnya. Di hatiku? Apa maksudnya.

"Hati Seyshillia-san yang bisa menjawabnya. Saranku, ikutilah hati Seyshillia-san."

Aku termenung.

"Tapi, kalau Seyshillia-san lebih mencintai Feliciano-san daripada Francis-san, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kugenggam erat gaun santaiku yang berwarna biru laut, warna kesukaanku.

"Kasihan Francis."

Kiku menghela nafas.

"Seyshillia-san jangan memaksakan diri mencintai orang lain. Jadi, apa pilihan Seyshillia-san? Francis-san atau Feliciano-san?"

DEG

Jantung seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar Kiku bertanya seperti itu padaku. Aku bingung menjawabnya.

"Aku..masih bingung, Kiku." jawabku lirih.

"Aku harap pilihan Seyshillia-san adalah yang terbaik. Kalau sudah menentukan pilihan, cintailah dia dengan tulus"

"Um. Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Kulihat, Kiku melirik ke arloji miliknya. Kulihat, mukanya terlihat panik.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan penting. Maafkan aku, Seyshillia-san. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak, Kiku. Saranmu tadi sangat membantu. Terima kasih, Kiku."

Kiku tersenyum padaku.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit. Satu lagi, Seyshillia-san. Jika sudah menentukan pilihan, cintailah dengan tulus."

Aku tersenyum padanya sambil memainkan sedotan minumanku.

"Iya, iya. Seperti kau mencintai Arthur dengan tulus, kan?" godaku.

Kulihat, raut muka Kiku berubah mendengar nama aisuru tercintanya. Ia panik dan mukanya memerah. Manisnya. Apa ini yang membuat Arthur suka padanya?

"Aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa, Seyshillia-san!" katanya lalu pergi.

Aku tertawa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Aku merenungi kata-kata Kiku tadi.

Malam

Rasa bosan rasanya aku menelfon seseorang sekedar untuk mengobrol.

TRIING TRIING

Hah?Ada yang menelfonku? Tumben. Apa Elizaveta atau Lily, ya?

"Halo?"

"_Ve, selamat malam, Seyshillia."_

Fe...Feliciano?

"Feliciano?"

"_Iya!"_

"Ada perlu apa kau menelfonku?"

"_Ve, apa kau merasa terganggu, Seyshillia?"_

Aku panik mendengarnya. Gawat. Dia merasa bersalah padaku! Aku tahu karena dari nadanya yang sepertinya dia sedih.

"Ah, tidak! Kebetulan aku sedang senggang."

"_Baguslah! Aku juga senggang. Aku ingin ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Seyshillia, ve."_

Jantung berdetak lebih cepat mendengarnya. Feliciano ingin ngobrol-ngobrol denganku?

"Boleh."

Lalu, kami berdua saling menceritakan hal yang menarik. Kadang, aku tertawa mendengar ceritanya dan leluconnya yang lucu itu. Sampai-sampai, aku mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, dia orang yang menarik. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Semakin lama, aku semakin...

"_Ve, rasanya nyaman aku ngobrol-ngobrol denganmu."_

Semakin mencintainya?

Malam sehari sebelum hari pernikahan

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku bingung. Aku dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat berat. Semakin lama, semakin aku mencintai Feliciano. Tapi, besok aku akan menikah dengan Francis! Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menyakiti hati Francis. Mau bagaimana? Hati ini harus menentukan pilihan secepatnya.

_Mencintai dengan tulus._

Aku teringat kata-kata Kiku beberapa hari yang lalu di kafe. Dia mengatakan, yang bisa menentukan jawabannya adalah hatiku. Lalu, mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku berfikir sejenak. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku merenungkan berkali-kali kata Kiku di dalam otakku. Aku terdiam. Aku telah menentukan pilihan. Aku memilihnya karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Ya, mencintainya dengan tulus.

Hari pernikahan

"Kita sampai." kata Antonio yang mengantarku ke tempat pernikahan.

Lalu, Lily membantuku turun. Karena gaun yang kupakai untuk menikah memang panjang.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Francis, Seyshillia." bisik Lily pelan.

Aku terdiam. Aku menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar merah muda.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Pasti Francis tak sabar melihatmu." kata Elizaveta.

Aku berjalan perlahan. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku...harus melakukannya sekarang!

TEP

Cepat-cepat aku berlari dengan mengangkat bawahan gaunku. Semua orang yang melihatku tiba-tiba lari terkejut. Terutama teman-temanku.

"Seyshillia!" seru teman-temanku kaget.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lily panik melihatku.

Aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Air mataku menetes.

"Maafkan aku semua. Aku harus pergi." kataku lirih.

Kulihat, Arthur berusaha mengejarku. Tapi, ia ditahan oleh Kiku. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Supaya, mereka yang mengejarku susah mengekarmu. Aku akan pergi ke tempatnya. Ingin aku mengutarakan semua yang ada di hatiku selama ini padanya. Dengan senyum termanis yang kupunya, aku akan mengatakan...

_Aku mencintaimu, Feliciano Vargas..._

**THE END**

**Gaje fanfic again. -_- Jangan tikam aku karena aku memang suka banget sama crack pair ini! Argh! Berani-beraninya memasukkan unsur AsaKiku di fanfic straight ini! Fanfic ini bisa dibilang fanfic straightku yang kedua. Sebelumnya 'Broken Heart' yang crack pair juga. Mau tanya. Apa perlu dibuat**

**Sekuelnya?**

**Kalau ada yang mau, bolehlah dibuat. Tapi, gak janji update kilat, update asap, update petir, and friends lho! *dikeroyok. Maklum, harus lanjutin 'Rival or The Other?' sama 'Love Between Boy Band'. Juga fanfic oneshot yang baru, 'Now We're Married'. *kok sepertinya curcol? Oke, please review, ya! XD Nanti kalau review dijamin dapat pahala! *bletak.**


End file.
